The Hidden Paw Has a Secret
by KiyannaMorshadow
Summary: The Hidden Paw is not as evil as we think. A Queen running from her past. And the Tom willing to risk it all for her love.
1. Chapter 1

_It has been six months since Demeter has gotten back to the tribe after she ran away from Macavity. She has since had her kitten and Munkustrap has agreed to take them in. _

_ Earlier in the evening at Munkustrap's den Munkustrap and Demeter have just finished sealing their agreement to be a bonded-mated pair..._

Munkustrap purrs and Demeter looks up at him, there is a smile on the silver tabby's face. Demeter smiles back. "That...that was...amazing..."

The tom cat purrs "I'm glad my dear. You know I will not hurt you". The queen smiles and cuddles into him as he held her close. Demeter kisses him softly. "Munkus..."

"Yes?"

Demeter threads her fingers through his fur. "Do you...I mean...eventually...will you...want a kitten of your own?" she stammered.

Munkustrap smiles down at her "It is possible, that yes, one day I might. But for now I'm content with Jemima".

Demeter lays her head on his chest and Munkustrap rubs her back. Demeter purrs. Her ears perk as she hears soft crying from the next room. Munkustrap lifts his head as well "you want me to get her?" Demeter kisses him. "I'd appreciate it." Munkustrap gets up to take care of Jemima. The three month old kitten was lying in her crib, crying, she was frightened from a bad dream. The silver tom cat picked her up and rocks her as he carried her back to Demeter. Demeter lies in the bed, smiling at them. Jemima whines softly, grabbing a tiny fistful of Munkustrap's chest fur. Munkustrap smiles and coos to Jemima, as the little kitten smiles up at him and gurgles. "Dada..."

Demeter looks up. "What did she say?"

Munkustrap smiles and flicks his tail, then whispers "She said..." he cannot finish because he is so happy.

Demeter gets up and goes over him. "Her...her first word..." she is beaming.  
>Jemima smiles up at them both. "Dada!"<p>

Munkustrap beams as Demeter wraps her arms around him.

Jemima giggles and gnaws on her fist. The silver tabby kisses them both. Demeter is grinning, she takes Jemima from him. The kitten yawns and rubs at her eyes. Munkustrap takes her back and carries her to her own room and puts her down. He goes back and curls up with Demeter. Demeter curls into him. "Did you hear that, Munkus?" He smiles and she leans up. Demeter kisses him. "That...that means you're her father...at least...at least in her mind.' The gold and black queen pauses 'Ever since I came back...things have gotten so much better."

Munkustrap purrs and rolls onto his back "Oh, like what?"

Demeter lays her head on his chest. "You...Jemima being safe...and...I haven't had any nightmares in a few weeks..." Munkustrap holds her close as she smiles and they both start to drift off...


	2. Chapter 2

_Right at dusk, it was the changing of the guard. All was quiet in the junkyard as the shadowy form of a tall, tom cat crept from one shadow to a pile of tires to another shadow. It was the Hidden Paw and he was on a mission._

Macavity padded through the Jellicle tribe's home like a shadow. He was headed directly toward his brother Munkustrap's den. He could smell Demeter inside and growled softly, she was his and he would do anything; yes, even face his brother in a fight to get her back. Inside the den, Demeter senses something and sits bolt upright, her eyes wide. By her side, Munkus leans up as well and holds her close. The gold and black queen bit her lip. "He...he's here..."

Outside, Macavity stopped when he heard Demeter's voice and sneered. Munkus slid out of bed and started toward the door. Back on the bed, Demeter fought every instinct to go get Jemima, she didn't want to alert the Hidden Paw to the fact that the kitten was indeed there. Macavity shifted to feline so as to be less noticeable and headed toward the door, he stopped in the shadows and waited. Munkus listened but could not hear anything, deeming it safe he signals her to go to the kitten. Demeter hurried into the other room, scooped up Jemima, and got as far away from the door as possible. Macavity did not hear Demeter go to get Jemima but he could see Munkustrap in the moonlight that was shining through the door. Munkustrap sniffed the air, and caught Macavity's scent on the breeze, he crouched low, his golden eyes scanning for his brother. Macavity moves into the deeper shadows by the entrance and crouches as well. The silver tabby also shifts to his cat form and hisses. Macavity growls low in his throat and sinks lower into his crouch. Munkustrap pricks his ears. "Show yourself, you coward!" Macavity springs forward, a snarl erupting from his throat. Munkustrap hisses and leaps at the ginger cat, but Macavity rolls landing behind the silver tabby and slightly inside of the entrance to his den. Munkustrap whirls around and growls. The Hidden Paw hisses, the fur along his spine standing stiffer than normal. Munkustrap pounces at him. Macavity meets him half way and locks his claws into his brother's shoulders. Munkustrap hisses and claws at Macavity's stomach. Macavity growls and rolls away, this time landing outside. Munkustrap bares his teeth. "Get out of here!"

"Never"!

Jemima can hear the arguing and practically feeling the tension in the air and lets out a wail.

The tall, skinny ginger cat paces forward, a cocky look pasted on his face, "You have what is mine brother".

Munkustrap hears Jemima cry and fighting the urge to turn around swipes his paw at Macavity. "She's not yours. I'm her father!"

Macavity chuckles and easily jumps aside as he starts to taunt the other tom, "Does she even look like you, eh? No! She will know one day and hate you for the lie".

Munkustrap yells in rage and leaps at him, tackling him to the junkyard floor. Macavity rolls with him, chuckling the whole time. Munkustrap claws at his face. Macavity hisses and swipes at him, kicks his back legs and claws at Munkus' sac. Munkustrap snarls in pain. Macavity takes advantage of his distraction and rolls from under him, swifts to neko and grabs Munkus by the scruff of his neck. Munkustrap flails his front paws, trying to get at the others face. Macavity holds him at arm's length and shakes him. Munkustrap tries to shift to his neko form as well. Macavity drops him and takes off for a junk pile. Munkustrap shifts and hurries off after him. Macavity doubles back with a chuckle and darts into Munkustrap's den. Demeter hears footsteps and backs into a corner, clutching Jemima to her chest.

Macavity smiles at her and looks at Jemima "she's looks like you".

Demeter hisses at him. "Get out of here!"

Macavity shudders as the rage and anger slowly seep out of him at the sight of his daughter and Mack, the gentle side of him, comes back. Mack gets down on all fours and crawls toward her "Please Dem, take me back".

Demeter cannot see him that well because he is in the doorway and therefore does not realize that it is Mack. "Never! You...you...MONSTER!"

Mack meows and hangs his head. Demeter backs as far as she can against the wall, clutching tightly to Jemima, her eyes wide with fear. Mack swifts to his cat form, which is a Bengal that looks nothing like Macavity's ginger and rolls onto his back, purring.

Munkus gets back in time to see Macavity become Mack again and stops in the doorway, unsure what to do. Demeter notices Munkustrap get back and looks from Mack to Munkustrap.

Mack looks to his brother "She loves you" rolls to his feet  
>Munkustrap hisses.<br>Mack stops, then keeps walking his nose touching the floor, stops and looks back at Demeter. "I told you I would go crazy if you left" he says as he lets Macavity take over again, shifts to neko and turns to face Munkustrap.

Demeter gasps and shouts "Stop!" looks toward Macavity; who looks back at her, "Please don't hurt him..."

He growls his special love growl to her and vanishes


	3. Chapter 3

The gold and black queen holds her kitten tightly to her as she trembles. Macavity appears beside her with his hand on her shoulder. Demeter gasps and looks at him, she is shaking. Macavity smirks, then slowly smiles "And why are you so worried about poor little Munkus, what makes you think I won't hurt him" turns to his brother, who is growling, his body shaking with anger and helplessness. It is too risky to attack with his mate and her kitten so close to his brother.

Demeter whimpers. "Please...please don't hurt him".

"And what will stop me from doing so?"

"Please...I'll...I'll do anything..."

Macavity smirks "Oh..."

Demeter looks at Munkus, then back at Macavity. "Y-yes..."

Macavity steps in front of her "What will a Queen do to protect her love?" Demeter bites her lip, holding Jemima tightly to her chest as she looks down. Macavity growls "I'm waiting".

"I-I swear...I-I-I'll do anything...anything you say." she looks up at Munkustrap.

Macavity raises an eyebrow and smiles "Then come back to me". Munkustrap hisses and steps forward. Demeter gasps softly, then looks down and whispers. "I...I will..." She glances at Munkus, tears in her eyes. Macavity smiles and going to her takes Jemima and kissing her on the head he hands her to his brother. The silver tabby takes the kitten and whispers "You will pay for this". Macavity just smiles and goes back to Demeter. She stands up, looking at her feet to hide the tears.

Macavity wipes the tears away and whispers "I have always loved you". Demeter bites her lip to keep from jerking away from his touch. The ginger cat leans in to kiss her and Demeter forces herself to let him kiss her. He purrs, "See, it's not that bad" as he makes the kiss short. The Hidden Paw walked to the door and pauses to say, "I'll leave you to say your good-byes" before stepping outside.


End file.
